I'm only a fool for you
by Spooked101
Summary: A short little fic with Klance because why not. Inspired by some lyrics from blackbear's idfc song


Klance One-shot

Inspired by the song idfc by blackbear

 _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face._

Keith watched Lance flirt with the girls, the jealousy inside rose by the minute. It wasn't fair, Lance could flit around from girl to girl; wooing them with his natural charm while Keith sat to the side and hid his feelings. He wasn't sure when he had developed feelings for the blue paladin. Keith could only guess it was when he held Lance that one time. The red paladin smiled when he remembered telling Lance about it.

" _We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!" Keith exclaimed to Lance while holding out his arms Lance inspected his arms and thought for a moment. "Nope! Didn't happen!" He said while dismissing the red paladin. A look of shock passed over Keith's face before he hid it, going back to his usual indifferent expression. Lance had continued to dismiss what Keith said, even as the other paladins confirmed it._

Keith was snapped out of the memory when he saw Lance's face right in front of his. Dark blue eyes met blue-grey ones as a wide grin bloomed on Lance's face. "Why were you blushing?" He asked slyly. Keith backed away slightly and cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about Lance. "I wasn't blushing! It's just warm here." Keith said quickly. The blue paladin laughed and pointed above him. "You are sitting right under the AC. That's on the coldest setting!" He said. Keith blushed and stood up, coming face to face with his friend again. "S-so what if I was blushing?" He stammered while looking into those dark blue eyes. Keith could get lost in his eyes, they were the color of the ocean at night, the color fit him so well.

Lance gave Keith his signature smirk before pulling the red paladin close to him. "Were you jealous earlier?" He said while searching for the answer in Keith's eyes. The red paladin gulped and shook his head no. A look of disappointment flashed over Lance's face, almost too fast for Keith to notice. He cleared his throat and grabbed Lance's arm. "I-I mean what if I was jealous? You don't think it would mean anything, right?" Keith said softly.

 _Tell me that you love me, even if its fake._

Lance watched Keith's expressions change; the red paladin was obviously hiding something. "Why were you jealous? Was it because I was talking to those girls?" He asked while tilting his head to the side. "That was just talking? It so looked like you were flirting with them." Keith grumbled, the jealousy was very apparent in his voice. Lance chuckled and grabbed the red paladin's chin gently, making him look into his eyes. A blush quickly formed on Keith's cheeks, something that Lance found so cute. "I wasn't flirting with them, I'm just naturally charming!" He said while giggling. Keith relaxed slightly before looking back at Lance. There was a tension in the air, neither one of them wanted to make the first move.

Keith took a deep breath and moved his face closer to Lance's, his nerves were screaming at him to stop. His nose touched the other boy's, their breaths mingled together in short gasps. "I might've been jealous, but you can't just go around charming anybody." Keith muttered before closing the gap between their faces.

' _Cause I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don't f*cking care at all_

Their lips met softly, Keith's nerves continued to scream at him. A voice in his head cheered, he had gotten over one fear. A smaller voice in the back of his mind started panicking, what if Lance didn't feel the same way? That voice was quickly silenced however; when Keith felt Lance kissing him back cautiously.

' _Cause I'm so f*cking scared_

The paladins stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment. They pulled apart when Coran had called them to get back to the ship. They walked back hand in hand, both of them had large grins on their faces. This day had confirmed their feelings for each other, finally.

 _I'm only a fool for you…_


End file.
